


Darkness and Blue Waves

by iezzern



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaids, Angst, Fluff, Heavily inspired by Pussycat-scribbles on Tumblr, M/M, cameos from other characters but i won't tag 'em, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iezzern/pseuds/iezzern
Summary: Life is peaceful for the Seijou mermaid flock until Kunimi gets captured by pirates, who intend to use him for his scales. Back at the lagoon, Yahaba struggles with the guilt and loss, while desperately searching for the lost mermaid."The guilt spreads in Yahaba’s chest.If only he hadn’t insisted on arguing with Kunimi the night before, he wouldn’t have left. If he hadn’t acted like such a jerk, Kunimi would’ve been here.“I’m sorry” he mutters under his breath, still keeping his head down. "POV is mostly told from Yahaba's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> The guilt spreads in Yahaba’s chest.  
> If only he hadn’t insisted on arguing with Kunimi the night before, he wouldn’t have left. If he hadn’t acted like such a jerk, Kunimi would’ve been here.  
> “I’m sorry” he mutters under his breath, still keeping his head down.
> 
> Okay, some facts I need to get down before the story starts:  
> Sirens - a subspecies of mermaids, who can use "screams", in the Seijou flock the sirens are Yahaba, Oikawa and Kunimi.  
> The scales on a mermaid's tail needs to be scratched off at least once each day, or it can lead to infections

_The boy stared out into the ocean, his face twisted in a painful mask. He’d stopped singing hours ago, his voice tiring out. His tears disappeared in the water, blending into the red liquid. He didn’t know when his tail has started bleeding, but it was painful. The spear that had pierced through it was still attached to something above the surface and no matter how strongly he tugged at the chain and spear, he couldn’t get it out of his tail._

_Oh, how he missed his flock. He had been so stupid to swim off like this on his own, but he’d needed time alone. He couldn’t stand being close to them after what he heard. But now, the only thing he wanted was to feel their warmth, their comfort. Now he was alone in the cold, cold ocean._

_His tail started itching again and he tried to scratch the pain away, tried to get the old scales out so the new ones could grow. But he always missed some spots. His hands didn’t work as well as the reefs in the lagoon, his nails quickly chipping, his fingertips becoming sore and bloody. He cried out one last time._

Where are you? _he called_ , where are you? _He cried out again and again, even tried to sing again but no one came. No one. He started weeping, covering his face with his hands. Home, he wanted to go home. The spear starts tugging upwards, but the boy didn’t notice. He just let it tug him upwards, minute for minute, until he finally was above the surface._

_Greasy hands clawed at his tail, fighting to get the spear out of him, but he didn’t notice. He didn’t notice when the water disappeared and fresh ocean air entered his lungs. He didn’t notice when he was taken aboard a boat and laid in a glass coffin. He didn’t notice when the water runs green. He didn’t notice when his scales turned grey and his tail became infected._

_He is gone_

_~:~_

Yahaba is tired now. He and Watari have been searching the outer coral reefs for a few hours now, searching and singing after Kunimi, but he’s nowhere to be found. Oikawa had gone into a frenzy when he had noticed that Kunimi was gone and wouldn’t allow anyone to come back before searching for at least five hours. Watari has refused to let go of his hand because he nearly fell asleep near the southern islands and a squid had tried to eat him. “You should be more careful” Watari scolds, “You never know what might happen to you”

Yahaba just snorts in response. “Yes, but _I_ am the siren here, not you,” he says and he can feel Watari’s hand tensing “I can defend myse…” “I know, idiot” Watari cuts him off “I’m just worried”

“We all are” Yahaba comments, leaning into the side of Watari’s tail. Warmth spreads through his chest and he lowly purrs to himself, enjoying the closeness. “I wonder if Kunimi is alright,” Watari says as they reach the inner reefs, colourful corals spreading across the ocean floor. “It’s _Kunimi_ , he’ll be fine” Yahaba counters, but he can’t bring himself to believe his own words. Kunimi’s trail had gone cold long ago, but Yahaba still wants to believe that someone else has found something. Anything.

He cannot accept that Kunimi has disappeared. He cannot be gone.

When they reunite with the rest of the flock, what little hope Yahaba has savoured is lost. Even Hanamaki and Matsukawa aren’t in the mood to smile. Kindaichi looks like a mess, with red-rimmed eyes and already on the verge of tears again. Yahaba feels so much guilt while watching them, but, still, nothing hurts as much as bringing himself to face Oikawa. The older Siren had cried and screamed when he realized Kunimi was gone, almost tearing the entire lagoon apart looking for him. Even now, Yahaba can see him leaning heavily on Iwaizumi’s shoulder in the corner of his eye. He’s still sniffling. “We found nothing,” Watari says to Oikawa “I’m sorry”

Oikawa instantly breaks into tears. He sobs heavily and leans even further into Iwaizumi. No one has the heart to make fun of him, even Iwaizumi is quiet. “Okay, let’s go back to the lagoon,” Iwaizumi says after a few minutes, “There’s nothing more we can do” The others start to swim into the warmer waters, their moods deflated.

Oikawa tries to protest, but Iwaizumi just hushes him and tugs him along. Yahaba decides to swim a little behind the rest of the flock, just shaking his head at Watari’s attempts at ushering him to the front. He doesn’t even look where he swims, just keeps looking at the sea floor, it leads to him crashing into a lot of corals, but he doesn’t care. He deserves this pain. He’s the reason Kunimi is gone. Suddenly, two hands land on his back and Iwaizumi swims down on his left, while Oikawa appears at his other side. “Don’t swim too far back, Yahaba-chan” Oikawa scolds “We don’t want to lose another one”

The guilt spreads in Yahaba’s chest.

If only he hadn’t insisted on arguing with Kunimi the night before, he wouldn’t have left. If he hadn’t acted like such a jerk, Kunimi would’ve been here.

“I’m sorry” he mutters under his breath, still keeping his head down. “You don’t have to be” Oikawa quickly reassures him “We don’t blame you” But there’s an edge to his voice, a certain coldness that Yahaba knows all too well. His voice goes up a little towards the end of the sentence and he has a too cheerful smile on. It’s a voice he uses very rarely, trying to be cheerful but ending up letting his true feelings slip through, and only the people closest to him can see through it. Yahaba’s blood runs cold and he has to fight to keep the tears in. Oikawa _definitely_ blames him. Not only that, but he expects Yahaba to fall for the fake smile, which hurts just a little bit more.

Yahaba bites his bottom lip and looks away from Oikawa, shoving his face into Iwaizumi’s throat. Iwaizumi’s hand on his back tenses a little but relaxes quickly. “Why do they always go to you?” Oikawa whines and slaps Yahaba’s back one time. “Because you’re _you_ ” Iwaizumi answers and pulls a choking Yahaba away from him. “Iwa-chaaan” Oikawa whines again, but he doesn’t swim after them.

“Don’t mind him, kid” Iwaizumi mutters when they’re a safe distance from Oikawa “He’ll get over it” Yahaba nods, sighing. He, Oikawa and Kunimi have a special relationship, due to them being the only sirens in the flock. Oikawa had taken the two younger sirens under his fin and taken care of them; taught them how to use their screams properly. Yahaba didn’t even know he could make people hurt with his screams before he met Oikawa. Kunimi was even more untaught. He’d barely been able to even defend himself.

The memories make Yahaba tear up again. Now everything is ruined because of him. He shoves lightly at Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi immediately understands and swims away, leaving Yahaba to his own thoughts.


	2. A Murder of Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look up,” Iwaizumi says, “To the sky” Yahaba slowly raises his head and gasps. Large crows are circling over their heads, spiralling down to the lagoon. Their formation is flawless; not even one little crow out of line.

_The boy looked up, dreading the rest of his days. He was suffering. The water had grown warm in the scorching sun and his skin had gotten burned. He, and his skin, was so used to the coldness of the deep sea that the sun became a foreign object. Something he’d never seen or experienced before._

_Before, he’d longed to see the sun. he was so young that the flock wouldn’t let him up to the surface outside the lagoon. He’d wondered if the sun was going to be any different outside the lagoon. After his skin had started to flake off, he didn’t want to see the sun ever again. The lack of fresh water dried his skin and made it more sensitive. It hurt._

_He grew numb to the pain a long time ago. It still didn’t mean he couldn’t feel it sometimes. Small throbs now and then, that reminded him where he was. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing reminding him. There were birds circling over his head; day in and day out. Sometimes he wondered if they were waiting for him to die._

_At some times, their caws seemed friendly and supportive; as if they were trying to lighten his mood. Other times they were cold and demeaning. Mocking him for being captive here. They were free, soaring over his head like they were obsessed with torturing him this way. He was not like them. He was captive. He started to cry again. Why wouldn’t anyone free him?_

_~:~_

Yahaba is sitting on the deepest coral of the lagoon. The others are up there, enjoying the sun and drawing comfort from each other. He should’ve been up there too, but it was obvious in the way Oikawa had looked at him when he arrived. _We don’t want you here_. So he’d swam to the bottom of the lagoon, where the water was cold and the sun didn’t reach. Sometimes Kyoutani swam past him, but he didn’t pay much mind to the other mermaid. He was usually so angry that he was impossible to talk to. He’s been down here for at least a few days now.

Suddenly, a ripple goes through the water and Iwaizumi appears below the surface. He swims all the way down to Yahaba, who tries to ignore him. He just wants to be alone for now. To wallow in his own pain and self-blaming. Iwaizumi grabs onto his arm and jerks his head upwards. That usually means that someone has come to visit them. Yahaba isn’t sure he can handle more people now, but Iwaizumi’s hand lands on his wrist and tugs him along. He can’t say no to Iwaizumi, so he lets himself get tugged along to the surface.

The further up they go, the more the sun burns. Yahaba covers his eyes, squinting. He shouldn’t have spent so much time on the bottom. When he breaks the surface he clings tightly onto Iwaizumi’s back, dreading meeting the others and their looks. “Look up,” Iwaizumi says, “To the sky” Yahaba slowly raises his head and gasps. Large crows are circling over their heads, spiralling down to the lagoon. Their formation is flawless; not even one little crow out of line.

“Damn crows,” Oikawa says from their left. Yahaba throws a glance at him and can barely hold in a snort. Oikawa is sulking. There is no other word for it. He has hunched his back and crossed his arms over his chest. His lower lip is stuck out in a pout; his eyebrows furrowed close together. “Don’t be so stuck-up,” Iwaizumi laughs, “At least hear them out” Oikawa just huffs and turns his head. Yahaba doesn’t understand what they’re talking about. They were just crows; nothing important. From their glances at each other, the others don’t know either.

The first crow has come close enough to the ground to land now, but right before its legs hit the ground something happens. The feathers start to ruffle and the small creature starts to grow. Before Yahaba knows what’s going on, a man is standing before them. Yahaba can’t do anything but blush. The man is muscled, with short, brown hair and warm eyes. The only thing covering him is a black robe. “Hello, Daichi,” Iwaizumi says, because Oikawa has turned entirely away from them now. “Hey,” Daichi answers, clearly out of breath, “Sorry, we got caught up in a small storm so I’m a bit exhausted”

“It’s fine” Watari pipes up, clearly taken by Daichi’s fine appearance. “He’s handsome” Yahaba whispers to Iwaizumi, laying his head on the older mermaid’s shoulder. “Don’t even try” someone growls from behind him “He’s already taken” Yahaba whips around and ends up face-to-face with Kyoutani. A blush spreads across his cheeks and he stutters a few unfinished words. He is so unused to seeing Kyoutani up over the surface, and even hearing him talk was a big shocker. It is so unusual even Hanamaki turned to stare at him. Kyoutani snorts and turns away, leaving Yahaba alone in his embarrassment. Just as Yahaba turns back to face Daichi another crow-shifter lands and Yahaba’s jaw drops.

He is gorgeous. Yahaba is sure that he should’ve been an angel-shifter instead. The boy has milky white skin that nearly glows in the sun, which is only covered by a thin, pink veil. His hair is some sort of blend of grey and white, but still beautiful; like those all-too-precious pearls that Yahaba sometimes finds in shipwrecks. His eyelashes are long and his lips plump. If there ever was a god, he was one.

“Hello”

Even his voice is gorgeous. Soft and quiet; just perfect. But Yahaba sees the way the beautiful man looks at Daichi. He’s taken. That much is obvious. Iwaizumi throws a knowing look over his shoulder when Yahaba latches onto him again.

More crows are changing now, boys landing gracefully on the ground. Yahaba can’t help but feel amazed by them. It is incredible to watch. He clings more tightly onto Iwaizumi, leaning into his warmth.

Suddenly, a loud screech comes from above them and Yahaba startles. He glances up and sees two of the crows, that are smaller and younger than the others. A large eagle is constantly diving for them and they are barely escaping its sharp beak. The white-haired one is immediately in the air again, speeding towards the scuffle. Yahaba can only watch in amazement as Daichi joins him.

-:-

Oikawa understands them. Their young ones are in danger, so they go to protect. Yet he can’t help but think it’s stupid. They’re so incredibly small next to the eagle that it seems nearly impossible for them to survive.

Still, that fierceness impresses him. It reminds him of himself and he silently cheers the two crows on. They’re just trying to protect their babies. Just like he did, a few thousand years ago.

-:-

_Oikawa came from the cold waters, but he’d always loved the warmth. The cold made his skin dry and blotchy. So when he’d found Iwaizumi, who belonged to warmer waters, he had no problem moving over to Iwaizumi’s waters. One month after Oikawa and Iwaizumi met, they’d soulbonded and settled down together; creating a flock that slowly and steadily grew._

_He’d just taken himself a little swim outside the reefs when he’d found them. Two small shapes hurrying away from another, larger shape. Both of them swam with that urgency; that pure panic of being terrified. Oikawa considered just swimming away and leave them to themselves, but he couldn’t. They were so small and helpless. Too innocent to die._

_He took a split-second decision and swam for them. The dark water streamed past him as he sped up. When he came closer he saw what they really were. Two small mermaids that were clutching onto each other, shaking in fear. Both with dark hair and pale skin. Behind them came a monstrous deep-sea beast, with glowing eyes. Its skin was grey and sagging, releasing a grey liquid behind it. It opened its mouth and screeched and Oikawa shuddered as he set his course downwards. The sound ripped through his ears and made his bones freeze. He could turn back now. He could swim back and leave them be; save himself. He can’t, though._

_The two small ones were too weak, too lonely. He cannot leave them. He reached them just as the beast opened his mouth. Oikawa reached out his arms in front of himself and screamed. He could see the two small ones cringing in pain at his voice and the beast stopped his pursuit to writhe in pain, its loud screams and screeches travelling through the waters. One of the mermaids whipped his head around and stared at Oikawa. The beast twisted its head towards the small ones again and Oikawa sped up. Just as the beast opened its jaws Oikawa shot in and grabbed onto the two small ones. He tugged them out of the way just in time; then he’d swam for his life._

_After that day, he’d gotten two, small mermaids in his flock. Two small ones to take care of. Iwaizumi had rolled his eyes when Oikawa first had arrived with the two, but he’d grown to love them over the years. He’d gotten more small ones in his flock. He’d gotten a family._

-:-

The two older crows are holding their own against the eagle. They move smoothly and cleverly, evading and moving closer when necessary. Yahaba can see that they’re only distracting it. keeping its attention long enough for the smaller ones to get away. The small ones have clearly understood that as well. They’re pulling away from the fight, lowering themselves to the ground. One of them seems to sway slightly on its way down; like it was on the brink of losing consciousness.

They change as they land and Yahaba’s breath hitches. The smaller one, orange-haired and pale, has a long, deep cut going from his left shoulder down to the right side of his stomach, spilling blood. Yahaba is suddenly back cold waters, a small, helpless siren dying in his arms. The crow-shifter collapses into the arms of the other boy as soon as his feet touch the ground and Yahaba has left Iwaizumi’s side in seconds. He quickly swims towards the ledge they’ve landed on, hoisting himself up. He sits up, reaching towards the crow-shifters. The one who holds the small, orange one, a boy with intense, blue eyes, shies away from him hastily. “I won’t hurt him” Yahaba promises, holding his hands out “Please, let me help”

The boy hesitates, clutching tighter onto his friend. However, he quickly changes his mind when the smaller boy whimpers in pain. He lays the boy in Yahaba’s arms, handling him softly. Yahaba cradles the boy to his chest and drags him under the surface. He can hear the other boy cry out and Iwaizumi moving forward to calm him. Yahaba pulls the boy inside a cave, searching for the air pocket he knows is in there. There is a small ledge there where he can heal him.

When he reaches it, he lets the boy’s head rest on the ledge; leaving his body in the water. He leaves the boy there and goes to the underwater walls to find seaweeds. When he’s found the weeds he needs, he starts swimming up to the air pocket again. He resurfaces next to the boy, who is now crying slightly. He hushes him slightly, running a hand over his forehead. “You’re going to be okay” he mutters before he starts applying the seaweeds onto his wounds.

Then he starts singing. His voice softly lays itself over the air, bringing out the subtle magic that lays there. Using magic underwater is challenging; there is a lack of air down here. Less air to work with. Less magic to drag out. The seaweeds will help with utilizing the magic. Yahaba focuses all the magic on the boy’s wound, forcing the magic from the air into his flesh. The boy’s breath hitches as his flesh starts to mend itself, twisting itself together in multiple patterns.

Yahaba sings more softly. If he messes up, it won’t be pretty. As the last sliver of flesh folds itself into place, the boy opens his eyes. He instantly looks at Yahaba. “What are you doing?” he asks, clearly tired. “Healing you,” Yahaba answers while removing the seaweeds, “Just rest” The boy nods and closes his eyes again. Yahaba kisses his forehead and leaves for the surface.

When he breaches the water surface, the others are discussing Kunimi. Yahaba instantly finds Iwaizumi and clings himself onto him again, ignoring the looks that are thrown his way. “He’ll be fine,” he says to the blue-eyed one, who has tensed, “He just needs to rest” The boy relaxes instantly, nodding. “Thank you,” he says quietly. Daichi and the beautiful one are back, so the eagle has probably left. “We can probably have a lookout for him,” Daichi says to Oikawa, who nods in answer. “Thank you,” he says, his voice rough and silent.

They start talking about Kunimi again. How horrible it is that he’s been taken. How he must be feeling. Yahaba can’t handle it. He can’t handle the guilt. He lets go of Iwaizumi and dives down, ignoring Watari calling his name. He swims to the outskirts of the lagoon, finding a stone to lounge on. He sighs and rests his head on his crossed arms, letting tears slip from his eyes. “Why are you crying?”

Yahaba startles, throwing himself backwards and staring at the boy with the blue eyes. He’s been rendered speechless. No one has ever approached him like this. The flock often left him alone to his own feelings before approaching him. Even then, they don’t talk to him; they let him talk if he wants to. “I’m Kageyama,” he says and comes closer to Yahaba, sitting down next to him. “Why are you crying?” he asks again, his eyes glowing with an innocence that makes Yahaba melt. “It’s my fault that he’s gone,” Yahaba says, finding himself unexpectedly honest “We had a fight and he swam off”

“But you feel guilty about it, don’t you?” Kageyama asks so quickly that he nearly cuts Yahaba off. Yahaba raises his eyebrows at him, confusion travelling through his body. “From the way you talk about it, you regret it” Kageyama elaborates when he sees Yahaba’s face. “Well, yes” Yahaba answers, “Of course, I do. I’m the reason he…” He cannot bring himself to continue his sentence. Tears are choking him and are burning in his eyes. “Maybe you are,” Kageyama says, “but you feel guilty about it now, don’t you?”

“Yes, I just told you that” Yahaba’s irritation grows and he’s about to dive off the rock when Kageyama speaks again. “Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” he asks, “That means you’ve changed; that you’re willing to change” Yahaba stares at him for the longest time. “How old did you say you were, again?”

Kageyama is visibly surprised by his question, but Yahaba needs to know. He is not going to get wisdom words from a _crow-shifter_ that is _younger than him_. “I-I’m fifteen” he answers and Yahaba wants to scream, but instead he settles for saying “Oh”.

An awkward air lays itself over them before Kageyama starts talking again.

“Why do you still blame yourself? What is there to blame yourself for?”

“I don’t know”

“Figure it out, then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks so much for reading. If you would please leave a comment or kudos that would be lovely.


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a soft voice rings over the water and Oikawa quickly drags himself away from Iwaizumi, panic flaring in his body. Iwaizumi’s eyes have gotten wide; his breath suddenly coming in quick gasps. They recognized the voice. Kindaichi was calling for them and his words could not be mistaken.
> 
> Help

_The boy cursed his sharp scales. The sound they made while dragging across the wooden deck was loud and jarring. He could not escape if they kept making this sound. To escape out of the tank itself without much noise had been a tremendous struggle as well and the guard who had fallen asleep couldn’t be such a deep sleeper. The boy was dependant on him not waking._

_He dragged himself a few centimetres forward, the screeching sound of his scales cutting through the calming silence that had been there. They hurt as well. The infection he had gotten from his old scales had spread from the bottom of his tail and now it was swollen and itching. He had to bite himself in the lip to stop himself from screaming. The boy stopped and took a deep breath._

_There had to be another way to do this._

_He glanced over his shoulder and gave a short gasp. Some of his scales had peeled off while he was moving and now they lay in a scattered mess on the deck, glinting like sea pearls in the moonlight. This would, without a doubt, bring the pirates a fortune._

_The boy took a deep breath and started rolling over. around and around, his shoulders hitting the deck heavily each time._

_He was so close to the edge now._

_He would be in his waters again. Fresh ocean water. Water that was still alive._

_He tipped over the edge and saw dark water below him._ Home.

_Then, a strong hand grabbed onto his tail, dragging him aboard again. The boy tried to scream but his voice had gotten lost in the water from the tank. The pirate said something, with a cruel smile on his lips. The boy could not comprehend what._

_Then he was back in the tank. Now with strong ropes holding down his lid. He would never have a chance to escape again. Cold. Cold. Cold._

_~:~_

 

“Why are you up at this hour?”

Oikawa turns around to find Iwaizumi lounging on the rock behind him, his eyebrows scrunched together. “I’m your soulbound, Tooru, I know you’re upset. What are you thinking about?” He’s annoyed. Probably because Oikawa swam off again. “Everything and nothing” Oikawa answers breathily, turning around again and leaning forward. He hears the water splash behind him and a few seconds later Iwaizumi comes out of the surface right in front of him.

“What’s bothering you?” he asks, bumping his nose into Oikawa’s. Oikawa hums and leans forward, seeking his warmth. “I’m worried about Yahaba,” he says, finally letting his worries get to him. “I think he still blames himself” “You do, too” Iwaizumi answers and tangles his fingers in Oikawa’s hair, tugging him closer. “Maybe I do, but…”

Oikawa stops to think, his eyes growing clouded. Kunimi means a lot to him, of course. Ever since he had saved the young siren and Kindaichi from a shipwreck a few years ago, he’d taken it upon himself to raise the little ones. They were like his own children. Losing Kunimi had been hard, but Yahaba is still part of the flock. Seeing him beat himself up and withdraw himself from the rest does something to Oikawa.

“I want him to be happy” Oikawa finally answers, meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. “No matter what” Iwaizumi hums and leans in, letting his lips brush against his lover’s. Oikawa sighs and closes his eyes, drowning himself in the warmth of Iwaizumi’s comfort. “I love you, Iwa-chan”

Suddenly, a soft voice rings over the water and Oikawa quickly drags himself away from Iwaizumi, panic flaring in his body. Iwaizumi’s eyes have gotten wide; his breath suddenly coming in quick gasps. They recognized the voice. Kindaichi was calling for them and his words could not be mistaken.

_Help_

-:-

Yahaba had woken to Hanamaki dragging him out of their underwater cave, his face grave and serious. The younger blinks his eyes trying to get a hold of the situation. Everything is blurry around him and sounds are coming from everywhere, jumbling together in a big mess. The only thing Yahaba can hear clearly is Kindaichi’s singing. A soft melody that rings above everything else. _Help us_.

Yahaba is immediately awake. He looks to his side, at Hanamaki. The older one has a long cut on his cheek; going from his eye to his lip. He hears _them_. Something different. Their swimming pattern is different. Yahaba is about to ask Hanamaki when a heavy body slams into him from the side, yanking his hand out of Hanamaki’s and dragging him to the bottom of the lagoon. Only then does he clearly see her.

It’s a mermaid. Her eyes are as black as ink, her hair white. Her entire tail is covered in stripes, her skin a sickly shade of green. Her hands have claws instead of fingers and Yahaba realizes that she’s from another flock. The tiger-striped ones usually mean trouble. Territorial ones that have no trouble stealing another flock’s lagoon. She is their enemy.

She smiles at him and Yahaba realizes, with a sickening startle, that her teeth are covered in dark blood. She leans down close to him her gruesome breath hitting his face. “Die” she hisses and at that moment, she’s grabbed from behind and slung away. Kyoutani is above him, but not for long. He quickly swims off again, attacking the nearest striped mermaid.

All around him there is blood. Striped mermaids zipping round in the water, attacking his flock. He can see Watari in a wrestling match with one of them, her claws digging into his skin. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are doing their best to distract every striped mermaid they see and Kindaichi has gotten a hold of his whip. They’d always had a rivalry with the striped flock, Yahaba knew that, but he never suspected they would go this far.

Mermaids were territorial by instinct and Oikawa had done a pretty good job at keeping other flocks away from their lagoon. Some had apparently not handled the rejection that well. Shapes and figures were zipping around in the water around him, small streams of blood slowly making their way down. Watari swims past him, chasing striped mermaid.

Yahaba gets ready to swim too, but there’s a sudden pain in his side. He looks down and sees blood. A mermaid’s claw is buried in his side, ripping his skin. He whips around, coming face to face with her. She smiles at him before she swims at him, baring her teeth. Yahaba screams.

Not the normal, human-like scream that a mermaid would make, but an actual siren scream. The mermaid hisses and draws away from him, blood pouring out into the water from her ears. His scream rips in waves through the water, hitting everyone in the process. His scream was filled with pain and fear, so everybody immediately get affected. The rival mermaids cramp their bodies together, wailing in pain, while Yahaba’s flock swim around them, clearly trying to get rid of their fear.

Yahaba can already feel the power of the scream waver. It wasn’t born from particularly deep emotions, so its effect won’t last long. The mermaid closest to Yahaba is the first to recover. She flings herself at him again, but she doesn’t reach him. Her head is suddenly gone and as she sinks to the ground, Yahaba sees him. Oikawa is behind her, holding her decapitated head in front of him. His face is twisted with rage and his eyes are dark with anger.

He drops the mermaid’s head as if she means nothing to him, quickly making his way over to Yahaba. He reaches up and cradles Yahaba’s face in his hands, his eyes searching his face. Yahaba is about to open his mouth, but Oikawa is already gone. He notices the mermaid to his left losing her head before everything goes dark.

-:-

 _They hurt him_. Oikawa cannot control his rage. Not only had this flock invaded his lagoon, they’d hurt his little baby. Ripped him open. Tried to kill him. He attacks every striped mermaid he can find; he doesn’t know what he’s doing, he only knows that he has to kill them. The rest of his flock isn’t even engaging in the battle, they’re just staring in wonder at him as he finds the next mermaid to kill.

He can feel Iwaizumi chasing after him, trying to stop his rampage. But he’s lost. He’s going to kill every single one.

-:-

Yahaba can’t really remember much about what happened afterwards, just that Hanamaki and Matsukawa had to clean out the lagoon. Oikawa had killed them all. Yahaba always knew that Oikawa was protective, but he didn’t know it went this far. Watari has patched up his wound, but it still hurts incredibly much. He’s laying on the stone in the middle of the lagoon, trying to relax so it won’t hurt as much. He can’t stop thinking of Kunimi. How scared is he? Is he trying to get back? Does he miss him? He tries not to cry.

“Does it still hurt?”

Yahaba jumps in surprise, his anger-filled eyes meeting Kyoutani’s. Why did he have to arrive _now_? “That’s none of your business” he snaps. Can’t they just leave him alone for now? Kyoutani’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, his expression growing guarded. Yahaba immediately regrets his words. It’s rare for Kyoutani to actually show any concern and he was just trying to be nice, after all. Kyoutani didn’t really talk to any of them anyway, so Yahaba felt appreciated when he actually was noticed by the other boy. “Sorry,” he says softly. Kyoutani cocks his head, slowly starting to sink below the surface. Yahaba panics and raises his voice. “Thanks, by the way,” he says quickly, grabbing Kyoutani’s attention before he disappears. “For saving me”

Kyoutani stops his descent, staring at the other boy. “You’re acting nice to me?” “RUDE!” Yahaba pushes himself up on his elbows. Before he knows it, a soft laughter sounds across the water. Yahaba’s eyes widen. He’s never heard Kyoutani laugh before. “You’re welcome,” Kyoutani says between his laughs and Yahaba can feel heat spreading in his cheeks. His heart is beating incredibly fast and his stomach gives a strange sensation.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was away for the entire day and that is why this chapter is so late, Sorry! If you would be so kind to leave a comment I would greatly appreciate it!


	4. Sneak Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba doesn’t even know what the fight was about. He only knows that he and Kindaichi started arguing and then there was just rage. He hadn’t been able to control himself and then he’d swam off, leaving his flock and lagoon behind. Now he regrets that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out pretty easily, surprisingly enough, considering our teacher threw two surprise essays for us to write this week! A special thanks to RussianSunflower3 for commenting on every chapter up till now. You rock, my dear reader! Thank you sm, your comments have really brought me inspiration!

_The boy woke to his tank breaking. All the water suddenly disappeared from around him, leaving him shaking and quivering in the cold night air. He didn’t know what was happening before the railing to his left exploded in a mess of splinters and fire._

_They were getting attacked._

_The boy looks around himself, searching for a way to escape. Humans were running around him, loading the cannons and avoiding the explosions. Just as the boy turned to look over his shoulder, a big explosion erupted right in front of his eyes._

_The boy had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Some kind of fire erupted on the other side of the water, ripping apart the wooden decks with grey smoke. The smell of it was intoxicating._

_Glass splinters were protruding from his tail, blue blood streaming out of the wounds. He bit his lips when he moved, careful not to attract attention. He didn’t really need to do it since all the humans were running around in panic. A spark of joy spread through his chest when one of the splinters were shoved deeper. He hadn’t felt pain in such a long time; it felt good to actually be able to feel it. The sharp pain reminded him that he was still alive. That he was not a thing that could be sold or kept._

_His joy and hope died away when one of the humans came towards him, a rope in his hands. Before the boy could do anything, he was bound and gagged, dragged below-decks._

_Soon the sound of explosions died away._

_He could not be saved anymore._

_~:~_

Yahaba doesn’t even know what the fight was about. He only knows that he and Kindaichi started arguing and then there was just rage. He hadn’t been able to control himself and then he’d swam off, leaving his flock and lagoon behind. Now he regrets that decision.

The memory of Kunimi’s disappearance looms over him and reminds him what could happen to him. If he’s not careful enough, this might not end that well. He’s not sure Oikawa can handle another one going missing, he’s just too sensitive for that.

He knows he has swum into the colder part of the ocean now. He’s passed flocks that he doesn’t recognize and corals that don’t exist in warm water. It’s so unfamiliar and distant it makes him shiver. But he’s not going to go back; that would just be humiliating. And he also won’t be able to face Kyoutani. He won’t wound his own pride like that so he just keeps swimming.

When he finally stops, he’s sure he’s swum through at least five different streams of water. The water is warm, but a different kind of warm than his lagoon. He’s far away now. He swims to the surface and pops his head up, searching around him. To his left, there’s a white beach with a few smooth stones near the shore. A perfect resting place. He dips under and takes himself closer; grabs onto the edge of one of the stones and hoists himself up.

He lays his head on hands and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth. He needs to think before he can return. It was probably his fault. He is always the one to start fights with the others. Whenever he gets angry it’s like he can’t control his emotions and everything he says is wrong. Poor Kindaichi had probably not done anything wrong at all. He’s so deep in his thinking that he doesn’t hear the approaching footsteps. He only opens his eyes when a shadow falls over him. He’s quick to jump off the rock, but not quick enough. A pair of strong arms encircle his waist, pulling him up from the water. He starts thrashing around, throwing himself back and forth, trying to get the person off him.

“Stop that” a deep voice sounds from behind him “I’m not gonna hurt you”

That doesn’t calm Yahaba at all. He screams and clutches onto the stone, laying all his weight down. The man holding him only seems mildly annoyed. “Look, can’t you just calm down?” Yahaba sags down and falls back against the man’s chest, tired of fighting. “If you’re going to kill me, just do it already,” he says, baring his throat, ready for the kill. Oikawa’s warnings flash through his mind. _Don’t go to the surface. If you do they’ll get you._

“I’m not going to kill you” the man laughs, letting go of Yahaba and sitting down next to him. Yahaba turns to look at him and _oh_. He’s gorgeous. Yahaba has a reputation for falling for people fast; he just can’t help it. If he sees someone handsome, he’s gone. The man has long, dark hair and muscles that are bulging under his white shirt. Yahaba’s cheeks are flaming immediately. He wants to jump in the water; swim away and get to safety, but something holds him back. He’s so handsome. He wants to get to know him better. The thought of safety disappears completely from his mind.

The man notices Yahaba staring at him and smirks, leaning closer. Yahaba’s breath catches in his throat. “You’re pretty cute, y’know?” he says and Yahaba can’t tear his eyes away from him. He leans closer and lets his lips brush over Yahaba’s. Yahaba squeaks and shoves his face into the man’s chest. He laughs. “See?” he says “Adorable”

-:-

_Something is wrong_

_Something is not right_

_He is in danger_

_He does not know he is in danger_

_He needs help_

_Save him_

_Save him_

-:-

Yahaba closes his eyes and exhales. He has his head in the man’s lap, resting. The man is stroking Yahaba’s tail, dragging his fingers back and forth on his scales. Yahaba tries not to show that it affects him. He forces his body to lay still, but small tremors still run up his back when the man’s fingers tug at his sensitive scales. A blush has started to spread on his cheeks.

There is something about the thought of disobeying Oikawa that makes this so alluring to Yahaba. Like he’s finally taking charge of himself and making his own decisions. He knows it’s childish. Rejecting advice just because he wants to be rebellious. But he can’t bring himself to care. He just wants to be free for once. He wants to not care or worry about what the others will say; he wants to be free from his own thought for once.

He turns his head upwards and stretches his neck. The man’s hand kneads on his scales and Yahaba’s breath stutters as pleasure shoots up his spine. He hears a chuckle and pleasure instantly turns into embarrassment. “You’re so cute,” the man says before leaning down and kissing him. It’s a good kiss. It’s a really good kiss, but Yahaba’s ecstasy gets interrupted by a stinging in his tail.

_Shit_.

-:-

Yahaba feels stupid. Why had he trusted this man? He should’ve known better than to trust a fucking _pirate_. Now he has to pay for it. he’s being dragged along the beach by his tail, which is currently being impaled by a hook. He’s tried to get away multiple times, but he can’t. It hurts too much.

“Lucky me, found a pretty little mermaid,” the man says and Yahaba sneers. They’ve reached another cluster of rocks and Yahaba’s head goes under water for a few seconds before he’s hauled up again. The man steps carefully on the rocks, keeping Yahaba above the water at all times. Smart of him. If Yahaba had gotten just one more second under water, he would’ve gotten enough strength to rip this bastard apart.

The man stops and lets his hand run down Yahaba’s tail, eyeing his glittering scales. “Please, let me go” Yahaba whimpers, but the man doesn’t pay him any notice. He starts flicking on the scales around his middle. Yahaba’s eyes widen and he starts struggling and crying out. “No!” he begs “Please, no”

The man doesn’t care and Yahaba screams when a scale gets ripped out from its root. His tail throbs and pain sparks up his spine. Tears press themselves from his eyes and screams rip from his throat. He tries to use his siren scream, but for some reason, his voice won’t react. He feels more pain as more and more scales get ripped out.

Blue blood starts to drip on the stone next to him, gathering in large pools. He feels his throat tighten and tears continue to stream down. He’s going to end up just like Kunimi now. He’s going to disappear and never see his flock again. He starts to wriggle and fight, desperate to get free. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to leave them. He doesn’t want to leave them yet. He has to tell them he’s sorry. He has to tell Kyoutani… He has to tell him.

The man screams as a pair of teeth bury themselves in his neck.

He tips over, landing hard on the stone, with Matsukawa on top of him. The teeth went easily through the skin, as small droplets of blood rolled down the man’s neck. The mermaid is immediately off the man again, diving into the water. Yahaba feels someone tug at his arm and turns around to find Kindaichi. He almost cries from happiness.

Kindaichi manages to drag Yahaba down into the water and Yahaba sobs in relief as the ocean water meets his tail wounds. The water seeps into the sensitive and bare flesh and heals it, slowly creating new scales. Kindaichi tugs Yahaba close to his chest and encircles him in his arms. “Yahaba, you’re safe now,” he says and Yahaba cries.

He doesn’t know how long he cries. Time disappears, slips away from reality, as he clutches onto Kindaichi. He holds onto the younger mermaid like a lifeline, gripping his arms tightly. He’s okay. They’re here. They’re here to save him. A strong hand lands on his back, laying there in comfort. It’s probably Iwaizumi or Oikawa. He cannot stop crying, relief and shame washing over him in mixed waves.

He turns his face to the side, only to get full view of Kyoutani ripping the man’s throat out. Yahaba watches in horror as the flesh slowly gets ripped apart, blood pouring out into the ocean. Kyoutani digs his claws into the man’s chest and looks ready to rip it apart. Kyoutani’s face is twisted in rage and anger, his eyes wild.

Before Yahaba can scream Iwaizumi quickly leaves his side and swims over to Kyoutani, laying a hand on his shoulder in a calming manner. It seems to help because Kyoutani withdraws his claws and lets the corpse fall. It slowly sinks to the seafloor, blood slowly spiralling out from its ruined neck. Yahaba stares, in shock, as Kyoutani gets ready to charge at the corpse again. Yahaba still can’t look away from him, no matter how terrified he is. Kyoutani suddenly stops and his head whips around, focusing only on Yahaba.

Iwaizumi leans in closer to Kyoutani, meaning to comfort, but Kyoutani doesn’t even pay him a glance; he only has eyes for Yahaba. He starts toward Yahaba and Kindaichi, a growl low in his throat. “Let go of him” the mermaid snaps at Kindaichi as he comes closer and Yahaba can feel Kindaichi starting to shake. “It’s okay” Yahaba mutters to him “Just let go, I’ll be fine”

Kindaichi throws him a doubtful glance but decides to let go of him as Kyoutani reaches them. Yahaba opens his mouth to explain himself, but Kyoutani grabs onto his waist, tugging him closer. Yahaba’s head lands on Kyoutani’s shoulder and rests there. “You’re such an idiot,” Kyoutani says “What were you thinking, swimming off like that?” Yahaba leans back and opens his mouth to answer but Kyoutani shushes him.

“You didn’t even _think_ of the fact that that man was dangerous? _You really thought you were safe?_ ” the last part is growled out and Yahaba can’t help but let shame wash warm over his cheeks. “I’m sorry” he whispers and looks down, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Kyoutani tugs him closer again, letting Yahaba lean his head on his chest. “Do you know how terrified I was?” Kyoutani says and Yahaba is shocked to hear that his voice is shaky.

“Do you know how I felt? When I got that feeling? When I _knew_ that you were in danger? How could you do that?” Yahaba looks up, his eyes narrowing. “What?” he asks, “You could _feel_ that I was in danger?” Kyoutani ignores him and places a finger under Yahaba’s chin. Yahaba nearly stops breathing. “Kyoutani?” then Kyoutani’s soft lips meet his. Yahaba actually stops breathing at that.

Of, course he’d dreamt about this for a long time. He’d dreamt about Kyoutani holding him and kissing him just like this, but he never thought it would come true. Yahaba finally closes his eyes and leans into it, kissing Kyoutani back. His lips are soft. So soft. Kyoutani bites into his lower lip and Yahaba whimpers into the kiss, blushing bright red. The only thing he can do is deepen the kiss. He can feel Kyoutani’s satisfaction at his actions. Wait, what? Yahaba breaks off the kiss to the sound of Oikawa cooing. “Look at them, becoming soulbonded and everything”

“Soul-what?” Yahaba asks and turns to Oikawa, while Kyoutani growls in annoyance. “Soulbonded” Iwaizumi answers and Yahaba can see a small smile tugging at his lips. “Your souls have been tied together, can’t you feel it?”

As he says it, Yahaba realizes that something has changed. Something is weighing in on his mind, but it doesn’t belong to him. It’s something foreign and unknown, that Yahaba has never felt before. A sort of distant feeling of anger and sadness, but also happiness. Then, out of nowhere, wonder and surprise fill that space instead. Yahaba turns his head and looks back at Kyoutani, who looks just as surprised as him. They stare at each other for a while and Yahaba can feel Kyoutani with him. A presence on his mind and his thoughts that rests there and comforts him.

Yahaba reaches into the presence and, suddenly, it’s like Kyoutani’s mind is his own. The feelings of worry, fear and panic wash over Yahaba and it nearly brings him to tears. Kyoutani had felt this because of _him_. Kyoutani has been scared and worried because of _him_. He’s about to apologize, but he finds that he doesn’t need to because Kyoutani has already understood and said: “It’s okay, I understand”

Yahaba blinks. To have him understand like this is wonderful. Yet, Yahaba can’t help but notice something. Some kind of darkness in Kyoutani’s mind, that he’s blocked from Yahaba’s consciousness. It screams of pain and tears, but Yahaba can’t make contact with it. The look Kyoutani sends him also stops him from trying to reach more; pulling back.

“Gross”

Yahaba turns to look at Hanamaki, who has a fake mask of disgust plastered on his face. “There are other people here,” Matsukawa says in an overly dramatic manner, supporting himself on Watari. The younger boy rolls his eyes. “Congrats on getting the man, Yahaba,” he says and Yahaba can’t help but blush. Suddenly, he’s ripped out of Kyoutani’s arms and pressed into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. “You could’ve ended up like Kunimi” Oikawa mutters and Yahaba tenses. “I don’t want you to end up like that, too. I want you to be safe” Yahaba smiles into Oikawa’s neck and nods. Oikawa still wants him in the flock.

Oikawa pulls away to bump his nose against Yahaba’s, a small smile playing on his lips. “I’m glad you’re safe,” he says and Yahaba finally manages to smile back. An annoyed sound comes from Kyoutani before Yahaba is tugged back in his arms, with big protest from Oikawa. The mermaid rubs his nose against Yahaba’s neck and sighs. Yahaba feels another blush rise in his cheeks. “Don’t run off like that again” Kyoutani whispers as Matsukawa fake-gags “I won’t be able to deal with that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm honestly begging you, please leave a comment.


	5. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba and Kyoutani are lounging together on a rock when they arrive. Two longboats are rowed into their lagoon, six people in each boat. The boats are a deep maroon with white, beautiful decorations. Even from his distance, Yahaba can see the guns slung around their hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so we had a Writing Session in German at school this week and guess who, in the middle of it, asked to leave, locked herself in the bathroom and cried? Yes, that's right THIS GIRL! It's chill tho, my teacher was very understanding about it, and helped me through it. Again, thanks to Russiansunflower3 for being a massive sweetheart, seriously, a truly wonderful person.

_The boy had been lonely for a long time now._

_He’d been laying in his tank; his life just ebbing away. Thrown away into nothing. His tail had turned wholly grey now. His life had turned dull and grey. For at least three days now, his tank had been covered by a grey fabric._

_They had reached port._

_At least when they were at sea, he could see the waves._

_Sometimes, there was yelling and stomping around him, but it was uneventful. It was always the same yell; always the same sounds. His mind was wandering away, leaving his tired body behind._

_Then his eyes burn. The fabric had been torn away. The boy blinked a few times and squinted at the burning sun. He held his hand up in front of his eyes. Suddenly, there was a ripple on the surface. They had opened the lid._

_The boy shot up from the floor but, right before he reached the surface, something was dropped down. The boy recognized what it was immediately. Another mermaid._

_A mermaid with soft, brown hair and a deep-green tail._

_The mermaid immediately backed away from the boy, his eyes growing wary. The boy tried to communicate with him. He told him his name. The green one answered. His name was Futakuchi._

_The boy swam down to the bottom again, laying himself down to rest. The green one pressed himself against the glass, straying far away from the boy. The boy sighed._

_Great._

_Now two of them were trapped._

_~:~_

Yahaba and Kyoutani are lounging together on a rock when they arrive. Two longboats are rowed into their lagoon, six people in each boat. The boats are a deep maroon with white, beautiful decorations. Even from his distance, Yahaba can see the guns slung around their hips. They’re pirates. Yahaba pushes himself up on his elbows and stares at them. Who would be dumb enough to enter their lagoon without getting permission? Even pirates shouldn’t be this arrogant.

Just as he’s about to raise his voice at them a hand lands around his waist and tugs him backwards. He ends up tight against Kyoutani’s chest as the other mermaid glares at the arriving pirates. “Stay behind me” Kyoutani mutters to him as he pulls them both into the water. Yahaba frowns but does as he says. He’s never seen Kyoutani get this possessive before.

When he’s under the surface, Yahaba immediately goes for Oikawa. “Somebody’s here,” he says to Oikawa and he can see Oikawa’s sulking expression grow on his face. “Was there a big, brown-haired guy with a resting bitch-face?” he asks and Yahaba nods. Oikawa starts to grumble. “Do you know them?” Yahaba asks carefully. Oikawa stills for a few seconds before sighing. “Yes”

He turns to Iwaizumi. “Keep everyone down here, would you?” Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, giving Oikawa a suspicious look. Oikawa gives a short laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll behave,” he says as he starts to swim up; towards the shape of the boat. Yahaba grabs onto his wrist and swims after him. “I wanna come along” he mutters. Oikawa eyes him for a minute, before nodding slightly. “Just stay close to me,” he says and continues swimming upwards.

Yahaba catches a glimpse of Kyoutani as they swim. He frowns as he sees him glaring. Yahaba reaches out to him and immediately feels jealousy and possessiveness flow through him. He frowns at Kyoutani. What the hell is up with him?

Just when they reach the surface, Yahaba lets go of Oikawa’s wrist and hovers behind him. They break the surface and Oikawa immediately reaches behind him, grabs onto Yahaba’s hands and lay them around his own waist, tugging the younger mermaid closer. Yahaba’s head ends up on Oikawa’s shoulder and Yahaba is happy that he’s that close.

The pirates are much more intimidating up close. Cold looks and smug smirks. Yahaba hates them already. He and Oikawa had surfaced right between the two boats, so he’s wary of his back. “Greetings, Oikawa” one of them, obviously the captain, says “It has been a long time” Oikawa huffs and Yahaba can feel his shoulders shaking. “I cannot say the same for you, Ushijima,” he answers, “What the hell are you doing in my lagoon?”

Yahaba startles a little at Oikawa’s answer, not expecting him to answer with such a ferocity. Oikawa has never been especially _kind_ with visitors, but, at least, he’d been _decent_ towards them. He obviously had some history with this Ushijima. “I heard you’d lost one of your younger sirens” Ushijima answers and cocks his head to the side. “You heard right,” Oikawa says curtly. Yahaba cannot believe they are here to talk about a _missing mermaid_.

“Is this the other siren?” a silky voice says from behind Yahaba and soft fingers are suddenly threading through his hair. Yahaba yelps and jerks his head away, pressing himself even closer to Oikawa. A big flare of worry flashes through Yahaba’s chest. _Kyoutani_. Yahaba tries to force himself to calm down.

The voice laughs softly and Yahaba burns red. He turns around and comes face-to-face with a beautiful, young boy. His eyes are a deep brown, but not in an overbearing way. It’s soft; calming. His skin is pale and looks _so_ soft. It’s just his _hair_ , that ruins the whole thing. It’s a terrible bowl cut that is lopsided for some reason.

“Oh dear, quite the beauty,” the boy says, a slight laughter in his voice “As expected of a siren” Yahaba glares at him. “Shirabu, leave him alone,” Ushijima says, his voice in a constant monotone. This _Shirabu_ smirks and leans closer to Yahaba. “Dear, how pretty,” he says and reaches out a hand to trail his fingers down Yahaba’s cheek. Yahaba whips his head around and bites onto Shirabu’s hand. Shirabu screams and pulls his hand back, his eyes going wide. Several laughs sound around them and Shirabu blushes bright red. “Bloody sirens” he hisses as he cradles his hand to his chest.

Yahaba smiles cruelly at him. “Yahaba, go under” Oikawa suddenly says. Yahaba turns to look at him, his smile falling. “But…”

“Now”

Yahaba does as he says, throwing a last glare at Shirabu. The other boy glares back. Yahaba slips beneath the surface and lands right in Kyoutani’s arms. “Who upset you?” he growls, clearly angry. “N-No one” Yahaba answers “They were just…very intimidating” Kyoutani’s eyes narrow. “You’re lying to me,” he says, “Why are you lying to me?” Yahaba feels shame wash over him. “L-Let’s go somewhere else,” he mutters, “Not here”

-:-

They went to the side-lake; a small area located close to the lagoon, with large, pink stones and warm, green water.  There are stone walk-paths between the stones, put there by pirates who had settled down in the lagoon centuries ago. Yahaba often comes here to calm his thoughts; to get a grasp of himself. He hopes his emotions will affect Kyoutani as well. He takes Kyoutani to the inner part of the lagoon and starts talking.

He immediately regrets telling Kyoutani. The other mermaid gets so mad that Yahaba has to hold him down for a few minutes before he finally calms down. “How _dare_ he?” the mermaid yells, seething with anger, “Who does he think he is?” “Hey, calm down” Yahaba mutters, discomfort travelling through his veins, “It’s not that big of a deal”

“Not that big of a deal?” Kyoutani growls, “He touched what’s _mine_ ” Yahaba’s chest tightens with hot, white anger. The memory of the pirate who’d tried to kidnap him resurfaces. That cruel smile and cold fingers. The pain and despair.

“ _Yours?”_

His voice is laced with coldness, just like his emotions; that he allows himself to send over to Kyoutani. He immediately calms down at that. Kyoutani withdraws himself from Yahaba, but he’s not finished. “I don’t belong to you!” Yahaba nearly yells and Kyoutani’s eyes widen, “I belong to myself. You can’t tell me what do to and what _not_ to do!” Kyoutani has the moral to look ashamed of himself. Probably because of Yahaba’s tone. He can’t believe this. He can handle himself. He isn’t some damsel in distress. He didn’t…

“What are you thinking about?” Kyoutani’s voice breaks through his thoughts. “You,” Yahaba answers and Kyoutani’s eyebrows rise. “Look, I just want to protect you” Kyoutani tries to reason. “Protect me?” Yahaba narrows his eyes. _He can protect himself_. Yahaba lets his feelings slip over to Kyoutani and the boy’s eyes immediately widen. “Yes, I know,” Kyoutani says, his voice low, as Yahaba feels a twinge of shame and regret come from him.

Yahaba immediately melts. “I’ll try to better myself, I swear, I…just, after what happened to me…I-” he says and Yahaba doesn’t need to question his sincerity, even if he doesn’t understand what _happened_ to Kyoutani. He can’t question it right now. He moves closer to Kyoutani and leans into him. Kyoutani’s arms immediately wrap around his middle. “I’m sorry” he whispers repeatedly. Yahaba strokes a hand over his hair, pressing himself close. He pulls away to kiss Kyoutani’s nose. The other mermaid smiles softly at him and leans his forehead against Yahaba’s. “I’m going down for a while,” he says, “I need to calm down” Yahaba nods and gives him a small, soft kiss. Then he lets go of him and lets him go under.

 

 “My, my, how _sweet_ ”

Yahaba slowly turns around, his face falling into a frown. “Why are you so obsessed with me?” he asks Shirabu, who is lounging on a stone close by. “Oh, I’m not” Shirabu sighs, closing his eyes and leaning back “I just happened to stumble upon you again, darling” “Why do you speak to me like that?” Yahaba growls, slipping himself into the water. Shirabu opens one eye and smirks. “I just speak like that to everyone, love” he answers, “It’s kind of my thing”

“Well, then. Stop. I have a soulbound one”

Shirabu throws his head back and laughs, his voice carrying over the water. It’s a loud laugh and Yahaba won’t be surprised if the rest of the flock heard it. He hopes they didn’t “I’m not interested in you, darling” he gets out between his giggles “I have to appeal to everyone, love, it’s easier that way”

Yahaba doesn’t understand what he’s even talking about, so he just moves closer to him, running his fingers across the edge of the rock. He lets his eyes travel over the pirate. He’s wearing a pearl white shirt, laid elegantly over his chest and revealing his glowing skin. A light purple shawl is tied around his hips, lined with gold. Three small, droplet-shaped amethysts are dangling, by three separate golden chains, from his left ear. Shirabu cocks his head and lays his eyes on Yahaba, who quickly turns his head. He’d been caught staring. The air turns awkward immediately. “Why are you here?” Yahaba asks quietly while picking at the cold stone. “We saw your little one. That siren with black hair”

Yahaba is up on the rock in seconds, grasping tightly onto Shirabu’s shirt. The other boy’s face is twisted in surprise and his hands have immediately placed themselves on Yahaba’s chest to push him away. “What’s wrong with you?” Shirabu shrieks, his face glowing red with anger. “You saw Kunimi?” he asks, aware that he sounds like he’s on the brink of madness. “Where? How? Why didn’t you bring him?”

He’s desperate. If he can find Kunimi then he can right his wrongs. If he can bring Kunimi back he won’t have to deal with this guilt. If he can get Kunimi to safety. If he can get him back. His heart has started beating erratically. He can’t control himself and, very slowly, his eyes are filled with tears. Shirabu narrows his eyes at him, still trying to push him away. “Don’t go all emotional on me,” he hisses, “I said we saw him; we didn’t _save_ him”

Yahaba relaxes slightly at that, but he still doesn’t let go of Shirabu. “Another crew had him” Shirabu continues “We got into a spat a while ago, fired a few shots at each other” Yahaba withdraws and drops down onto the stone next to the pirate. “And you saw Kunimi?” he asks softly, fidgeting. “Yes,” the pirate answers, “At least Ushijima said that”

Yahaba’s eyes flicker up to Shirabu. “You weren’t on the deck?” he asks softly – softly enough that Shirabu has to lean closer to him. Shirabu chuckles and throws a sideway glance at him. “No, I was hiding the Captain’s Cabin,” he says, “I’m not a pirate”

Yahaba startles and Shirabu laughs at him – not that loud, obnoxious laugh but a soft, quiet laugh. “Y-You’re not…” Yahaba stops himself and lets his eyes travel over the other boy again. “Then why…why are you with…” “I’m the captain’s personal whore,” Shirabu cuts him off.

“Don’t call yourself that”

It’s almost a reflex for Yahaba to say that. He’s always said it when Watari has referred to himself as a slut or a whore. Shirabu is visibly surprised at Yahaba’s words. He drops the arrogant mask he’s been wearing this entire time, his eyebrows rising and his lips parting slightly. A few moments go by before Shirabu’s face falls into arrogance again.

“I am, though” he sighs and leans back on his elbows “I worked in a pleasure house when they picked me up and since then I’ve spent every night in the captain’s bed” Yahaba feels like he should be surprised, but he’s not. The way Shirabu holds himself should’ve been a warning sign; he should’ve understood a long time ago. It looks like it is a second nature to Shirabu. The boy constantly has his back arched, pressing his hips out to put emphasis on the attractive and full shape of his rear. His shoulders are pulled back in a way that makes him seem smaller; more attractive; more desirable. His legs are positioned to show off his well-shaped thighs.

Yahaba starts to wonder about Shirabu’s age. The boy looks young; far too young to be working in a pleasure house. Yahaba can hardly imagine him doing it voluntarily, at least. Shirabu seems to understand Yahaba’s thoughts. “I wasn’t forced,” he says, “I did what I had to do to survive and when Ushijima bought me permanently, he made my way of survival better” Yahaba stares at the other boy, his mind taking its time to wrap around the idea.

“I can’t imagine living like that” he finally says, leaning on his arm. Shirabu laughs. “Of course, you can’t,” he says, “It’s not like Ushijima treats me like a whore” Yahaba closes his eyes and smiles. “Oh, really?” he asks, his tone teasing. “He’s a tender and caring lover” Shirabu answers. Yahaba chokes slightly to the sound of Shirabu laughing.

“By the way,” Yahaba starts, “Why can you speak our language?” It was shocking when the man actually had spoken in mermaid tongue to him and Yahaba had wondered about it since Shirabu first spoke to him. “I’m constantly on the sea,” Shirabu answers, “Would be insulting not to know the language of the sea people”

“Yahaba!”

The mermaid in question opens his eyes slightly to the sound of Hanamaki’s voice. The other mermaid comes closer and Yahaba raises his head. Then panic flares through his chest.

 “What happened?” Yahaba asks as soon as he sees Hanamaki’s face. His eyebrows are knitted together; his mouth drawn in a slim line. “It’s Oikawa” he answers and Yahaba’s breath hitches.

“He’s left to look for Kunimi; he’s already outside the outer reefs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave a comment, I appreciate those more than kudos


	6. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s in the early morning they hear it. The boy and the green one. They hear a loud, horrible scream that rips into their ears.  
> A siren’s scream.   
> The boy recognizes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's my birthday today and my parents forgot to buy me a gift, so it's coming in two weeks, I am not at all pissed. Not at all. Again, thanks to RussianSunflower3 for being a total sweetheart. Seriously, if you ever get a comment from them, you're blessed! Also, this chapter is a bit of a filler, please don't be mad at me

_The boy has finally earned the green one’s trust. After the first few days, the green one dared come closer to him; after a few hours of that, the green one had told him his story. The green one had shocked the boy when he’d said that he lived with pirates._

_The green one insisted that they treated him properly, though. They constantly changed his water and didn’t take advantage of his scales. When the boy had asked why; why,_ oh god why, _did he leave the waters, he answered that he’d found one. A pirate that he wanted. A man that he was willing to leave waters for. A man that he’d given up everything for._

_The boy could barely remember the pirate’s name; Kamasaki. The green one had left the waters for this Kamasaki. The boy can hardly imagine doing that himself. it’s something unbelievable and foreign._

_It’s in the early morning they hear it. The boy and the green one. They hear a loud, horrible scream that rips into their ears._

_A siren’s scream._

_The boy recognizes it._

_He’s heard it about two times, but he still can identify it. His family. His family is hurting. He can’t help but to cry and scream in return._

_~:~_

Yahaba can’t focus on anything for a while. He can only register the tears in his eyes and the horrible sound escaping his mouth. This scream is the most horrible one he’s ever made. It even hurts his ears, producing a slight ringing noise that just _kept going_. He knows that Shirabu has flinched away from him, clutching his ears; he can feel Hanamaki’s arms around him, trying to calm him. It doesn’t work. He keeps screaming. Screaming and screaming. If he’s going to lose another one, _if one more person he loves is going to disappear,_ he’s going to break. He won’t be able to handle it. _Not another one._

An unbelievable sorrow erupts in his body. Small cramps explode in his chest and he caves in on himself, his screams going over into sobs. It’s such an unbelievable pain that won’t go away. It tears at his heart; his mind. He’s close to breaking. The pain eats at his body and mind; wrenching him apart. Then the anger comes. The pure and unforgiving hate. How could Oikawa do something like this to them? How could he just leave without a care? His body starts burning and his teeth are grinding against each other.

He barely registers the voice. “Stop,” it says, “Yahaba, stop!” Yahaba can’t. His feelings are in such a disarray; his body unable to handle any of it. _Stop. Calm down_. The feeling surges through him in one sudden motion. He can’t help but obey. He finally lets his voice die out. His throat is aching and dried up, so he ends up choking slightly. His cheeks are warm and his eyes swollen; he didn’t even realize he was crying.

He isn’t the least bit surprised when Kyoutani’s strong arms wrap around him and holds him tight. He leans his forehead on Kyoutani’s chest and just breathes. In and out. Slower and slower. Soon enough, his breath has stilled completely. He looks up and startles. Kyoutani is crying; slight droplets of tears rolling down his cheeks and small sobs escaping his throat. A sob sounds from behind him. Yahaba whips his head around and stares as Shirabu wipes the tears that had escaped his eyes.  “What the hell did you do?” he asks, his voice breaking “It hurt”

“Siren’s scream,” Hanamaki says from Yahaba’s left, “Steers your emotions in the way that it wants to and brings out every single memory you tie with that emotion” Shirabu sniffles and rubs his eyes. “Screw you mermaids and your weird, extravagant abilities,” he says and stands up, ready to leave. Yahaba dives back into Kyoutani’s chest. He closes his eyes and sighs, just enjoying the warmth Kyoutani is providing him with. Kyoutani tenses slightly, but tightens his arms around Yahaba. “Something wrong?” Yahaba asks, opening his eyes and looking up at Kyoutani. “No” Kyoutani quickly answers, his eyes still watery.

Yahaba doubts he’s telling the truth, but he doesn’t push it. If he wants to talk, he will. “Come on, kids,” Hanamaki says after a while “We need your help to calm down Iwaizumi”

-:-

Iwaizumi is a mess. He appears to be calm, but Yahaba can see all the small signs. His left eye twitches slightly. His jaw is tightened. He has his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to control himself. His tail whips around in short spasms from time to time. His breath hitches regularly, as he tries to choke back his tears.

Matsukawa has a supportive hand on his back but doesn’t dare do anything else. It’s easy to make Iwaizumi angry when he’s upset. Say one little thing wrong and you’re probably going to end up with Iwaizumi’s claws in your neck. Matsukawa’s eyes warn him not to come closer. As soon as Hanamaki comes close enough, Kindaichi latches onto him; he’s shaking slightly.

“That damn idiot,” Iwaizumi snarls, “What the hell is he thinking?” Matsukawa just shakes his head and slowly tugs him closer. Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to want to kill him, so Matsukawa lays Iwaizumi’s head on his own shoulder. “Where is he?” Yahaba asks, hoping that they at least could do _something_. “We don’t know” Matsukawa answers. “What are we going to do now?” Watari asks, his voice barely a whisper. “I have no idea” Iwaizumi answers in a monotone, not even bothering to look at Watari.  

Yahaba gets discouraged right away. When Iwaizumi doesn’t have a solution, nobody will have one. Yahaba sighs and leans backwards, resting himself on Kyoutani’s chest. Kindaichi starts crying, his sobs becoming distant to Yahaba. He lets himself drift off, laying his full weight on Kyoutani. The water around them hides the tears, but Yahaba knows that Kyoutani knows.

The pirates drift away silently; not bothering to announce their leave. Yahaba is partly grateful for that. If they’d tried to interact now, Iwaizumi probably would have bitten their heads off. He still wishes they’d stayed as well. The lagoon is silent now; nobody daring to say anything. Shirabu would’ve broken that silence; Yahaba is sure of it, but Shirabu isn’t there and Yahaba can’t bring himself to speak. Nobody knows what to do.

-:-

Yahaba doesn’t know what underwater cave he has ended up in. He’d swam mindlessly around for a while; with no point or purpose. His mind has gone empty. If Oikawa gets taken as well, their flock will go into jeopardy. Iwaizumi will undoubtedly be unable to lead the flock, too broken by Oikawa to do anything, and nobody else is fitted to lead the flock. Yahaba keeps his mind spiralling like that, spinning downwards in a pessimistic cycle.

Before Yahaba realizes it, his breath is coming in short takes; quicker and quicker. The water around him starts to gain pressure, crushing Yahaba in on himself. The water turns cloudy and distant to him. His body is shutting out everything but his self-destructing thoughts. _Not again_.

A scream starts to build itself in his throat, forcing itself forward and up. His lips start to quiver; his arms shaking. _No. No. No._ He’s not going to end up like that again. He _won’t_ end up like that again. He keeps telling himself that over and over again, but it doesn’t work. His consciousness starts slipping away, as the scream forces itself into his head and trying to breach his closed lips. Tears press in his eyes, ready to spill.

He can’t take it. He finally can’t take it anymore. The urge has become too strong. Just as he parts his lips to scream, another presence invades his mind; forces away the scream and lays a calm over it. _Wait for me, I’m coming,_ Kyoutani tells him and Yahaba sobs in relief. The presence keeps holding onto the scream, keeping it from escaping, but Yahaba is still pained by it. No matter how long he tries to force it back, it won’t help; it won’t disappear.

Soon enough, a pair of arms wraps around him, rubbing soothingly along Yahaba’s arms, lips touching the crown of his head. “Calm down,” Kyoutani mutters into his hair, “Don’t let the scream win” Yahaba tries. He tries to slow his breath and, with the help of Kyoutani’s calming voice, gradually manages to calm himself down. Relief washes through him when the scream stops pressing on the edge of his lips. It draws itself back, slowly dying away.

Yahaba falls into Kyoutani’s body, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. “What were you thinking about?” Kyoutani asks in a soft, gentle voice, moving his hands to Yahaba’s back. “What if Oikawa doesn’t come back?” Yahaba asks. His voice is quiet; merely a whisper. “What will we do?” he nearly whimpers, tears pressing on again, “The flock will be destroyed. I-I can’t handle it if…” “Hey, no,” Kyoutani quickly says, “He’s not going to disappear; he’ll come back”

“How do you know that?” Yahaba shrieks, his shrill voice echoing through the water. “You don’t know if someone is going to kidnap him, or kill him, or _hurt_ him. You don’t know…” “Don’t think like that, love” Kyoutani tells him, “Please, calm down, it’s going to be fine. You’ll just have to hope for the best; thinking like this won’t help Oikawa.” Yahaba can’t bring himself to believe Kyoutani’s words fully, but slowly nods and leans into Kyoutani again.

He sighs and lays his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder, then he’s suddenly hyperaware of everything about their two bodies. Hyperaware of Kyoutani’s hands running over his suddenly sensitive skin and Kyoutani’s lips resting on his forehead and the warmth of Kyoutani’s body spreading over into his and the effects it has on him. His eyes become clouded and his skin flushes; an unbelievable warmth flooding through his body. “K-Kyoutani,” he stutters, flustered and heated, “What’s happening…What…”

He cuts himself off with a whimper and raises his head, about to ask Kyoutani once more, but stutters when he sees Kyoutani’s face. The other boy’s face is as equally flushed as his; his eyes wide and wild. Yahaba opens his mouth to point it out, but gets interrupted by Kyoutani growling and attacking him with a fierce kiss. Yahaba whimpers slightly, pressing Kyoutani closer to his own body; their tails intertwining.

When Kyoutani’s lips finally leave his, Yahaba is gasping and spluttering. Even if they’re in ice-cold water, his skin is burning hot. “What was that?” he basically mewls while leaning on Kyoutani, panting. Kyoutani just shakes his head in response. “I don’t know,” he answers, “But it felt amazing” He’s about to lean in again when a sound rings through the water.

A high, deafening scream that tears into his ears. It’s shrill, high-pitched and painful to listen to, but there’s still an underlying beauty to it. A pure and soft sound that warms Yahaba’s heart. The two of them together form a tale of sadness. _You are hurting; therefore, I am hurting._ Someone that regrets not being there for someone that needed them. It twists his emotions; makes everything go wrong. And Yahaba recognizes who it is.

He tears himself away from Kyoutani, his head turning towards where the sound is coming from. “Kunimi,” he says, “It’s Kunimi” Kyoutani comes up behind him and lays a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure?” he asks quietly. Yahaba nods, relief pressing in his chest. “He’s alive,” Yahaba nearly sobs, “He’s _alive_ ”

Closely afterwards, the entire flock has left the lagoon; they’re following the echo of Kunimi’s scream. Yahaba hopes they’ll somehow run into Oikawa; that he could’ve heard the scream as well. Yahaba can’t help but feel happy and overjoyed. They’re going to find him. They’re going to save him. They’re going to get him _back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all you people who don't comment... Even if you're nervous abt commenting; don't be. Please, please, please leave a comment, I am begging you. Even just two words would cheer me up


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then there’s a slight tugging in his chest. He gasps as he realizes what it is. A safe presence; his flock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone reading this story: thank you for following the story every week; it has been lovely writing it as well. Again, thanks to RussianSunflower3, seriously, I can't even begin to express how much motivation this person has brought me.
> 
> There's use of a second language in here, so I will add translations in the end notes

_The boy wakes in the middle of the night, the green one’s hand clutching his shoulder. He slowly blinks as the green one swims around him, his face glowing with delight._ They’re here _, he tells the boy,_ my pirates; they’re here to get me.

_The boy just stares in confusion before he notices the distinct sound of canons being fired. He jerks his head upwards, longing to see, but the dark night covers everything. However, the green one’s excitement informs him enough of who it is._

_Maybe he will finally be saved. Maybe he finally will get away from this monstrous place. There is no certainty that the pirates will take pity on him, though. He’s been through so much now; he’s lost all hope for a positive outcome._

_Then there’s a slight tugging in his chest. He gasps as he realizes what it is. A safe presence; his flock._

_One of them is closer than the others; probably Oikawa._

_Then there’s the other one as well; that feeling of regret and sadness, that can only be Yahaba._

_His chest also explodes with that undeniable feeling of love; Kindaichi is also there._

_They’re coming for him._

_The green one stares at the boy in wonder as he cries his eyes out._

_~:~_

Yahaba can feel Kunimi’s presence when they’ve reached halfway across the ocean; a small tether to the other siren’s soul. There’s a sudden feeling of joy and hope and it nearly overwhelms Yahaba, bringing tears to his eyes. He’s close now and Yahaba can’t feel more relieved. They’ve swum for two days straight now; no rest or food. Sleep happened by hanging onto someone else and letting eyes close for a few moments.

Iwaizumi is at the front, tearing forward relentlessly, dark bags under his eyes. Kindaichi is close behind him, his tail whipping back and forth at a rapid pace. The rest of the flock is following closely behind, staying close to each other as to not leave any strays. Last is Kyoutani and Yahaba, the latter falling behind because of the exhaustion following his earlier screams.

Yahaba grabs onto Kyoutani’s hand and tugs him close. “Can I?” he asks, his voice rough. Kyoutani nods slightly and Yahaba swims under him; he presses his face into Kyoutani’s chest and clings on, closing his eyes. The waves of water travel along his body, creating a soft and soothing rhythm. He tries to relax, but Kyoutani’s mind has twisted itself. It invades Yahaba’s own mind, fear and doubt flooding through his veins; speeding up his heart. He doesn’t open his eyes right away but rubs his cheek along Kyoutani’s chest.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asks and Kyoutani’s body stiffens. “You don’t leave him,” Kyoutani mutters, a shiver running through his body. Yahaba narrows his eyes and tugs himself up to eye-level with Kyoutani. “What do you mean?” he asks softly, reaching up and caressing Kyoutani’s brow. “I…” Kyoutani starts before sighing, reconsidering what to say. Yahaba senses a hesitant tremor through their bond and lays a calming one over it. “It’s fine,” he whispers, “Tell me, love”

“Do you know why I joined the flock, the reason why I acted so possessive around you?” he asks; barely a whisper. Yahaba startles at the unusual question. He’d actually never bothered to find out the reason Kyoutani joined, he’d just assumed the other mermaid had joined for the hell of it. he’d also let the subject of Kyoutani’s territorial streak rest for a while. “What happened?” he asks, careful to keep his voice neutral. If he overreacts, he may make Kyoutani close himself off again. “I used to have another family, you know; in colder waters,” Kyoutani starts, “I…I was different from them. They were soft, I was violent a-and…they didn’t want me anymore”

Yahaba’s eyes widen. He’s never heard of a flock _leaving_ one of their own before. It was an act that was frowned upon. A flock was a _family_ ; the people who cared and _loved_ each other. They had a unique connection that was _intimate_ and _important_. Nearly no mermaid could survive on their own; if they weren’t set on surviving on their own. They needed the affection and care of another one of their race. To leave someone…

Tears press themselves into Yahaba’s eyes. “Kyou…” Kyoutani silences him with a single glance. “We were a travelling flock and…and the young ones are weak swimmers so we hung onto the elder ones…my mother she…she pried my hands off her and…” Kyoutani chokes a little, his swimming faltering. Yahaba tugs himself closer and presses Kyoutani’s face into the crook of his neck. “You don’t need to say anything more” he whispers and presses his lips to Kyoutani’s cheek.

Kyoutani nods, but Yahaba can feel it all. All those unresolved emotions that swim beneath the surface of his mind. They start to press forward and tug at Yahaba’s mind, inviting him to see; inviting him to experience. Yahaba glances up at Kyoutani before he lets the memories in; before he lets the memories take control of his mind.

_He’s hovering in the cold water, arms reaching out in front of him. The small shapes of his flock are far away in the ocean. He tries to swim after them, but he’s not fast enough. They slowly, but surely, disappear from his range. He cries out for his mother; tries to reach her; tries to get her to notice, but she doesn’t answer. She leaves him behind._

_He cries and cries, but she didn’t come back for him. He stops swimming; stops chasing them. He lets himself sink to the seafloor, grief overtaking him. He lays himself flat in the sand, ready to waste away. What is he supposed to do now? Who is he supposed to be with? Who is supposed to take care of him? He starts to weep._

_Then, a warm hand lands on his back. He whips around, ready to attack, but gets shocked instead. Two mermaids. “You okay, kid?” the one with black, spiky hair asks, while the brown-haired one swims closer with a concerned look. “Where’s your flock?” he asks in a soft tone and he can’t help but cry._

Yahaba gasps as his mind is returned to him. He doesn’t even notice his tears. “Kyou…” he says, but the other mermaid just shakes his head and leans Yahaba’s head against his own. “No matter what, we will never leave you, we won’t abandon our own family,” Yahaba whispers and leans his forehead against Kyoutani’s, “I promise”

-:-

Oikawa is close to fainting.

He’s pushed himself too far; he knows that, but he won’t stop. When he’d gotten Ushijima to tell him the area he’d _attacked the ship Kunimi was on,_ he’d left. He couldn’t wait for the others or hesitate. He wanted to get his baby back. Now, he wasn’t so sure he’d even make it to Kunimi. His speed is slowing down and his course has faltered multiple times. But he won’t succumb now. He’s going to get him.

The mental image he has of Kunimi, mistreated and crying, is enough to give him a surge of power. Energy coming from determination and anger that has placed itself deep in his heart. _Dammit_ , he was not going to fail now. He focuses. He speeds up. He stops going off-course. He has a clear goal. He’s going to fight for Kunimi, no matter what.

-:-

Kunimi blinks as the wood around the cage blows up, spluttering splinters everywhere. Futakuchi is cheering next to him while calling for Kamasaki. Kunimi flinches as Futakuchi raises his voice again. He’s so loud that it nearly annoys him, but he can’t bring himself to even glare at the other boy. He’s so happy that he’s _finally_ getting off this ship. He’s so happy that he’s finally getting his flock back.

Then the glass breaks and Kunimi drops down onto the wooden deck. The shattered remains of the glass-wall digs into his tail. He tries to raise his tail, but it’s too heavy. He whines in agony. Futakuchi has landed a great distance in front of him and is currently dragging himself across the deck towards Kunimi. “Hold on, kid,” he yells, “I’ll come get ya’”

Kunimi nods and tries not to jump when the mast crashes down. These pirates aren’t sparing anything. None of the pirates around them pays any attention to Kunimi, too busy running around in a panicked attempt to fend off the other pirate crew. One of them accidentally steps on Kunimi’s hand when he runs past. Kunimi snarls after him, but he’s too quiet to be noticed.

Futakuchi has come close enough now and he grabs onto Kunimi’s light blue tail, carefully lifting it off the shards. Small droplets of blood spill from his tail and onto the deck, staining it. Futakuchi carefully flops Kunimi’s tail down on the deck and only then do they notice the chaos they’re in. The deck around them is broken and splintered; the smell of explosives and smoke in the air. Humans are fallen over each other, either playing dead or truly gone. They are a minority, though. Most of the pirates are in position; fighting back.

Kunimi whips his head around, searching for anything moving. He turns towards the blue, blue ocean and his eyes widen. A ship with white and bright green sails comes up at their side, canons ready to fire again. His view gets blocked by a pair of legs. Kunimi looks up, up, up into the eyes of a pirate. The pirate growls out a few words that Kunimi can’t understand and grabs onto his hair. Kunimi can only draw in a breath before a scream sounds in his ears.

The pirate’s arm disappears from his hair as Oikawa flings himself on him from behind. The siren’s teeth dig into his fat, ripping the skin apart with an unbelievable strength. The pirate lands on the deck as his body jerks in rapid motions, blood pouring from his wound. Oikawa quickly disappears again, going over the side and down into the ocean again. Kunimi is pretty sure he’s crying now.

He can feel the closeness of the rest of the flock; their presence pressing close to his, embracing him tightly. They’re reaching out to him, searching for his warmth and comfort. Kunimi tries to reach out to them as well, but his concentration slips. He’s been away from ocean water for too long.

Futakuchi grabs onto his writs and starts tugging at him, dragging him towards the edge of the deck, where the bannister has been blasted off. “Come here,” the other mermaid mumbles, “We’re going to leave” Kunimi barely has time to answer before another scream pierces through the air; with multiple screams answering, although lower and quieter in sound. The rest of the flock is here. The first scream was definitely Yahaba.

Gradually, more and more pirates disappear into the hands of the mermaids. Kunimi thinks he can see Kyoutani choking one of them. Futakuchi starts tugging at him, trying to tear him away from the fighting. Kunimi doesn’t resist. He knows that he’s the weakest here, having been away from the ocean water for such a long time. Futakuchi finally gets them to the edge and they tip over, plunging down towards the waves.

It’s not just the temperature of the water that hits Kunimi when he slams into the waves. It’s the comfort. The energy that surges through his body. When his scales absorb the salty water. When he finally breathes new, fresh water. When the sun disappears and his chapped skin instantly heals. When the connection to his flock strengthens. When he screams and his voice _works_. When his voice rings along the waves and sound like a proper siren’s scream. When he starts swimming towards the souls of his flock.

_The boy has returned home._

-:-

Yahaba can’t remember ever feeling this wonderful. He drags another pirate beneath the streams, forcing him to the bottom of the sea. The man starts to struggle and trash around when he goes out of air, but Yahaba refuses to let go before he stills. Then he lets go and allows the body to sink to the ocean floor, swimming up to drag another one under. His mind turns to a fogged chaos; his body acting on instinct. Some of them get their throats ripped out as well.

There’s a long period of chaos before Yahaba manages to calm himself. Just blurs of blood and flesh and screaming. He can sense Kunimi entering the ocean, but he doesn’t care, he just wants to keep dragging them under. His anger blinds him, drawing him to the pleasuring feeling of ending human lives. His mind is going down and down and down, his consciousness slipping farther and farther away.

Kyoutani reaches out to his mind, begging him to stop and suddenly Yahaba can feel shame and regret again. Kyoutani lays his own mind over Yahaba’s and tries to calm him, drawing out the anger and filling in with comfort. He gasps, stopping on his way up towards the surface. His emotions swirl around in a mess inside him. He is still for a moment, staring mindlessly into the sea. Then he doubles over and wretches.

-:-

Kunimi and Futakuchi have kept themselves far away from the battle, hiding behind the green ship. Futakuchi has insisted that it’s safe and Kunimi can’t really do anything but trust him. He hears both Oikawa and Kunimi scream; sees the blood laying in the water around the ship. Kunimi shudders.

Futakuchi grabs onto his arm and tugs at him, motioning towards the surface. Kunimi hesitates but decides to follow him. When he breathes the fresh air again, the first thing he notices is a pirate, down on the water levels, hanging by an extended rope. He’s supporting his legs on the side, his upper body on the impossible task of holding him steady with a mermaid throwing himself onto it. Futakuchi cries in joy and clings onto, the man Kunimi can only assume is, Kamasaki.

Kamasaki is laughing slightly and his hands are clutching incredibly tightly onto the mermaid. “Kjære deg,” he laughs and Kunimi startles at his speech, “Ikke angrip meg sånn, det er nesten som om du _prøver_ å drepe meg” Kunimi stares at them, an awkward air erupting. “Takk til deg, også,” Kamasaki says to him, giving him a smile, “Takk for at du tok vare på min lille godklump” Kunimi doesn’t understand a word he says but nods anyway.

“Goodbye, Kunimi,” Futakuchi says as he turns to Kunimi, “Thanks for being with me” “Same with you,” Kunimi answers, his voice hoarse, “Thanks for making my days bearable” Kamasaki grabs under Futakuchi’s tail and lifts him up from the water. Futakuchi presses his face into Kamasaki’s neck and Kunimi takes that as his cue to leave.

The rest of the attack goes by in a blur for Kunimi. Suddenly, they’re all resting on the reefs under the wreck of the boat and Kunimi is swimming down towards them, tears welling up in his eyes. His chest starts hurting, his throat tightening. “Oikawa!” he cries out and the older siren turns, a smile spread over his face. Kunimi speeds up as he comes closer; can’t stay away from his flock any longer. He collides with Oikawa, the two of them grabbing onto each other and holding tight.

Kunimi sobs into Oikawa’s shoulder, his entire body quivering. Oikawa pats his hair and kisses his forehead, whispering soothing words in his ear. “It’s okay, my little waterlily,” he says, “you’re safe now” Kunimi only cries more. He clings onto Oikawa, crying and apologizing endlessly. That familiar warmth spreads through his body, relaxing his muscles and calming his mind.

_Home._

“Kunimi…”

Kunimi lets go of Oikawa and turns, his breath catching as he catches sight of Yahaba. The siren is pale and looks tired, his eyes drooping. He slowly approaches Kunimi, as if he’s scared of him. “Kunimi,” he says again, “can you forgive me?” Kunimi just swims for him, reaching his arms out. He and Yahaba hug for a long time, both of them crying and sobbing, interrupting each other with apologies. 

“Shut up, shut up,” Yahaba says while hitting his own forehead against Kunimi’s, “You did nothing wrong, Kuni, I’m so, so sorry, love” “No, _I’m_ sorry,” Kunimi insists, “Swimming off like that was stupid and irresponsible, I-I shouldn’t have left you…”

“ _I_ was the one who was unnecessarily rude…”

“Yaha, shut up. Okay, so we both messed up, don’t blame yourself”

“No, Kuni…”

“WON’T YOU TWO STOP ARGUING?”

Both Yahaba and Kunimi startle as Kyoutani swims towards them. “So, you both messed up, _big deal_ , you feel sorry now, don’t you?” he growls, “so shut your mouths and stop apologizing” Kyoutani reaches out his hand and ruffles Kunimi’s hair, laying himself at Yahaba’s side. “Just don’t swim off like that again, and we’re good” Kunimi can just stare at the mermaid. Something has changed about him, but Kunimi can’t put his finger on what.

He moves through the flock, one after one, to hug them. Iwaizumi definitely squeezes him the tightest, pressing the air out of Kunimi and making him choke. He’s pretty sure both Hanamaki and Matsukawa are crying, but he doesn’t mention it. He, himself, cries the entire time.

They grab onto him and start dragging him, all of them speaking over each other. Kunimi doesn’t know where they’re taking him, but he doesn’t need to; they’re going to keep him safe. Yahaba stays close to him the entire time, with Kyoutani pressed possessively against his side. Kindaichi is holding his hand, just smiling softly at Kunimi. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are zipping around them, looking out for any sort of danger.

Kunimi eventually falls asleep, hanging onto Kindaichi. He falls into a deep, warm slumber; a comforting dream teasing on his mind. His flock’s presence calms his mind, softening the dream-creatures that could’ve been terrifying. When he finally wakes, he recognizes it. The turquoise, warm water. The pink, blue and lilac rocks. The soft lotuses. The blue seaweed. The go above the surface and it’s _there._ The pink, beautiful sky. The soft waves. The twisted trees by the shore. The lagoon. Home. Home. _Home._

He starts crying again. Kindaichi tugs him close and raises his hands to wipe his tears. Kunimi leans his head down on Kindaichi’s chest and breathes slowly, his tears dripping into the water.

“You’ve finally come back, Kuni,” Yahaba says from behind him, “You’re _home_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the language that Kamasaki is speaking is Norwegian, and, yes, this is the official language of the people living out of the sea. So, yes, Shiratorizawa has this language as well. 
> 
> Here’s the translations:
> 
> Kjære deg, ikke angrip meg sånn, det er nesten som om du prøver å drepe meg = My dear, don’t attack me like that, it’s almost as if you’re trying to kill me
> 
> Takk til deg, også = Thanks to you, too
> 
> Takk for at du tok vare på min lille godklump= Thanks for taking care of my little [This word a pet name in Norwegian, literally translates to “Good lump”]
> 
> Again, thanks for reading this story and please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you would be so kind to leave a comment or kudos I would be incredibly happy. The first chapter is a bit short, in my opinion, so I'll try to make the others longer. I'll try to update weekly.


End file.
